What Hunny Read
by Rdyest
Summary: When Hunny read Kyoya's journal, what strange revelations were inside? Includes a counselling session, a stalker sorta and a horrible illness! How does Kyoya cope! Story is probably better than summary. rated T to be safe... Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

January 2nd

January 2nd

Under my sister's constant demands, yesterday I allowed her to bring a counsellor in to talk to me. Of course; I said very little, and in the end he suggested I keep a journal, and if I promised on the honour of my family, to keep one then he wouldn't come back. So I agreed. Writing a few notes everyday shouldn't be too hard. Besides, there's nothing wrong with me.

January 3rd

My sister claims to still be worried over my mental health. My mind is completely healthy, why else would I be top of the class?

January 4th

Tamaki has been making attempts to organise a club event. He's been failing, but if he ever succeeds in convincing all the others to participate then I suppose I will accompany them.

January 5th

Nothing to report

Tamaki has managed to convince everyone to have a commoner excursion tomorrow, and here I thought I could have a peaceful holiday.

January 7th

I don't think I'll go on a 'commoner excursion' ever again. It was very difficult keeping up with all of their childish requests. Only Haruhi was mildly calm, but she soon got carried away by Tamaki's enthusiasm. And the Twins. Their foolish antics almost got an innocent bystander killed, and I had to clean up and apologise. Now that I think of it, I could use this book to keep school records in as well. That would lower curiosity and keep prying eyes away…

January 9th

Father left today, and now I have nothing to do until school starts back. I'll be receiving no extra work and Tamaki has gone on holidays, so there is no chance of anything interesting happening. Maybe I'll write more often in here.

January 12th

Tamaki must be enjoying himself. He hasn't called me once in 3 days, which is a rare occurrence. Usually I wouldn't care… but I'm bored and could use some company. Now it's only the maids, and me and their conversational value is lacking. If I call anyone, they will immediately assume that something is wrong, sometimes I wish I belonged to a different family.

January 13th

Yesterday I was tired. I can hardly believe I wrote something like that! As if I want to belong to a different family. Then all my opportunities would disappear, I'm only important because my family is. I will never re-read an entry again… it's just too weird.


	2. sickness and health

**AN: The first two entries here were supposed to be in the last chapter, but I forgot, so they're here instead! I've tried to stay true to character, but plz tell me if Kyoya seems ooc thnx **

* * *

_January 19th_

My father returned from his trip today, and asked why I was lazing about the place. Typical.

_January 20th_

School goes back tomorrow. I haven't heard anything from Tamaki in two weeks. I hope he's still alive. I don't understand why I'm so worried about it since usually I find his calls bothersome, but not receiving them feels worse…

_January 22nd_

Tamaki wasn't at school today. It gave me a chance to settle into routine. I worked out if we keep a consistently high income then we might have enough reserve to organise a holiday for the club members. All the events we've been running are for more income, it might be nice to treat ourselves.

Last terms client numbers showed a significant decrease in exam week, we should either cancel the Club during that time or offer study related activities…

_January 29th_

Clients: 250

Regulars: 100

Profit: 12000 yen

Comparison to last year

Clients: 100

Regulars: 2

Profit: 5000 yen

These are good results. Over one year we have gained popularity and I have become better at rejecting and controlling Tamaki's ridiculous ideas. Today he decided to buy all supplies from the commoner market as a "cultural experience" but that meant we spent barely anything and so the profit was comfortably high. When Tamaki returned today he immediately had a million plans for the term, most of which had to be discarded for sheer stupidity. As if any normal girl would enjoy the likes of a slum scenario surrounded by junkies. Tamaki spent far too much time on the streets during the holidays. Haruhi drew an unusual number of clients this week. One day she had more than Tamaki, though I wouldn't tell him that. It would appear that the female interests are changing. If it gets out of hand we may have to reassess the way we run the club. Hopefully that won't happen. The Hitachiin Twins were particularly bothersome this week. I received a complaint from their form teacher telling me to keep club behaviour in the club room. Of course I tried to refer him to the club president, but he wouldn't listen.

"You want me to talk to Tamaki?! Be reasonable Kyoya, you and I both know that Tamaki has no real authority over the Twins, besides; having spoken to your form teacher it is obvious that Tamaki is just as disruptive as they are." He stood glaring at me until I agreed to talk to them.

I haven't yet, though I gave them a vague warning. Their misbehaviour in class often brings extra clients, so I don't see it as an issue.

_January 31st_

The last day of January and the first week of school is over. I can't believe that seven days could have made me this tired. I can barely keep my eyes open. It's very strange.

_February 2nd_

I have the flu. Low and behold, even the Shadow King can contract a virus. I couldn't go to school today and if Tamaki makes a mess of things then he'd better hope he's not there when I find out.

--

The Hitachiin Twins came around today to enquire after my health. They told me that Tamaki had cancelled the day's activities, but I don't know whether to believe them or not. And now, my phone is ringing, I suppose I'll have to answer it.

-

It was Haruhi; she wanted to know why I wasn't at school. She didn't seem shocked to hear me sick, unlike the Twins who almost died laughing. Her story does match Hikaru's though. I'm sure they could have managed without me, but Haruhi mentioned something extremely interesting. Apparently Tamaki was distressed by my absence and in 'no way fit to complete his Hostly duties' to quote Haruhi exactly. An interesting fact to note, but now I hope he doesn't turn up here, who knows what he's going to do next.

_February 3rd_

My fever got worse last night so I can't go to school again today, and I barely have enough energy to write. I don't know why I bother, maybe it's because I like to keep my secrets secrets, or I like to talk to myself?…

AN: Okay ppl, thnx for reading, now... reviews!! Its hard to keep updating without feedback, so keep it coming. thnx


	3. Hospitals XD

**AN: Hey people's!! Kyoya's sick! oh noes D= And there's someone else writing in his journal that he didn't even know about!! Read and review people... plz.... And since I havent mentioned it yet: Disclaimer; I don't own ouran high and/or its characters XD**

* * *

February 4th

I feel like I have a hole in my head. Today, Honey-sempai visited before and after school. They weren't particularly useful visits. His energetic nursing only served to worsen my fever, rather than bring it down, but in my fever misted state I could hardly form the words to ask him to leave. The fever must be affecting my mind and my reason. I have never felt so lonely before, surrounded by all our servants, yet completely aloof and alone. I'm staring to hope Tamaki will visit, even though my fever will undoubtedly be made worse by his boisterousness.

February 5th

One of the maids had the audacity to wake me up this morning. She said that since the fever had dropped and I hadn't been eating properly I should eat breakfast at the right time. Then, as soon as I had finished eating, my food decided to make a repeat appearance. My stomach kept heaving until I eventually passed out. When I regained consciousness I discovered that I had been moved to the guest room. That's where I'm writing now. No one's come to check on me since I woke up, so I might as well go back to sleep, but I'm finding it difficult. I'm currently sitting, but if I try and lie back down I start to heave again, and I trained myself a long time ago not to sleep sitting up. Maybe I'll eventually pass out again.

February 6th

_Hello, this is Yomi. I am Kyoya-san's nurse, and since he's in a terrible way, passing in and out of consciousness, I thought I'd write an entry for him. I don't know what he's thinking when he is awake; he's so sick he can barely stomach water and his tongue is dry and swollen. He doesn't open his eyes, even when he is awake, except for once, and they were horrible and bloodshot and unfocused so he stared right through your soul. We can only tell he's awake because he stops muttering to himself. The specialists think it has got this bad because He hasn't had much experience with viruses. Poor thing, being brought down by a flu =(_

February 7th

_Yomi again. Kyoya-san's condition has worsened, so he's going to be moved to the hospital tomorrow if there's no improvement between now and then. Kyoya's friends called him several times today, so when he's moved I'll tell them. It's nice to think that Kyoya-san has made friends… =)_

Kyoya glanced up from the pages he held in front of him. "Yomi wrote in my journal?!" he asked out loud

He frowned, as he realised that she had probably read it as well to know what it was about.

"I can't believe I didn't notice it before…" If anyone else had read the contents of his would he be aware of it? He shivered at the thought of strangers reading the things he wouldn't let himself believe he felt. And for the first time in a long time, he was scared. Of this book that he treasured and had to protect to remain the way he was. Cool and emotionless. He closed the pages, placed the book on his side table, and then reconsidered. He then slept, his journal tucked safely between the mattress and the floor.


	4. Shock Horror!

February 10th

I woke up in the hospital. Though I suppose it wasn't so much waking up as becoming completely aware of my surroundings. I know I have been awake several times since I'd been moved, but on all of those occasions I had been too tired to do anything without passing out again. I am currently analysing hospital service quality from a patient's perspective. I am not impressed. But from being in the administrative end of things I am aware that there is nothing that can be done to improve the hospital short of spending millions of dollars to hire a couple of extra nurses. The nurse looking after me was quite friendly and the staff were very concerned for my well-being, but of course, since my father owns the hospital, so it could be disastrous if I die under their care.

February 11th

Tamaki called today. I wasn't allowed to talk to him, but I have been informed that he will be visiting me tomorrow. I've missed a whole week of school now, I doubt that my grades will be affected, but my perfect record of zero days absent has definitely been blown. While I've been away things have probably been very disorganised. If the Host Club ran, then we are definitely down on profits; Tamaki will have undoubtedly made a mess of things. But if it was cancelled then we will have lost this week's potential profit. Damn.

February 13th

Tamaki came all day yesterday instead of going to school. I told him that he'd get into trouble, but he didn't seem to care. At first he just sat there and looked worried at me, but then he started to babble incessantly. This in my opinion is worse. He managed to talk for most of the day about absolutely nothing. Then he tried to do something to 'aid me in my unfortunate state', but the doctors wouldn't hear of it. Finally he said something mildly conversational.

"Kyoya," He was gazing at my notebook.

"What do you write in there?"

I reached out and took it from the table, taking it out of his reach and closer to me.

"Just school records, interesting facts about people, nothing you'd be interested in."

He eyed me curiously.

"Then why am I not allowed to look at it?"

I looked up and our eyes met sharply.

"I never said that."

"You didn't _say _it, no."

I glared at him, so he dropped the subject and started telling me everything that I had missed out on. I spent the rest of the day catching up on school work, glad that his visit could be remotely useful.

February 14th

Today, for the first time since I'd been at the hospital I didn't throw up at all. I managed to stomach the food I was given, though my temperature is still high and I have developed a terrible cough. The twins came by again and told me I looked like I had gotten 'sicker' than when they first visited, and seeing as I had actually gotten worse and was now improving I suppose that this comment wasn't all that bad. Haruhi was being dragged along with them and told me I looked pale. I believe I will be allowed home tomorrow.

February 15th

I went home today. The house was fairly empty, with most people out at some meeting or another. Fuyumi was waiting for me in my room, and next to her stood the counsellor. I glared at him suspiciously.

"I thought you weren't coming back."

"I need to read your journal to ensure that you have, in fact, kept your side of the deal." He replied.

"I swore on the honour of my family."

"Nevertheless…" He held out his hand and said; "Give it to me."

He seemed to think that because I was sick, I would be co-operative, but he was wrong. I refused to hand over the journal and eventually the counsellor snapped and started to scream at me.

"If you won't let me look at it I'll have to declare you mentally unstable!" His face started to turn red, quite like a beetroot.

"You don't want that, DO YOU!!!???" He hollered.

I watched him emotionlessly. He looked like he was the only mentally unstable one around here.

"There is nothing wrong with me."

"Give me the journal!"

"There is nothing wrong with me." I maintained.

He stormed around the room for a few minutes before giving up. He picked up a piece of paper off the table and scribbled his signature onto it. He then handed it to Fuyumi.

"The stress of his lifestyle combined with the pressure he is under to achieve has taken its toll. I declare Ootori Kyoya Mentally Unstable!!!"

I had never heard anyone pronounce capitals before, and I found it quite impressive. He then strode out of the room leaving Fuyumi looking extremely shocked.

"I'm sorry Kyoya." She whispered.

"I didn't mean— I thought— I really didn't know that he'd do that!"

I considered getting mad at her, but decided that that would not achieve very much. I needed to prove that I am not mentally unstable. And I will; no matter what it takes.

* * *

**AN: And another edition of Kyoya's mind is installed. Please feel free to leave a review, it would be much appreciated!!!!  
Hope you've all enjoyed this, the longest chapter so far! ^^**


	5. Dun dun Dun!

February 16th

When I returned to school, I was greeted by a sea of worried faces. The teacher felt it necessary to try and give me a one-on-one lesson to 'catch me up', but thanks to Tamaki it wasn't necessary. He seemed slightly disappointed to discover that he didn't get to teach me. I attended Host activities but did not participate. Most girls were worried that I had something contagious, and didn't want to catch it. Haruhi has proved to be a capable organiser. The records for the last week or so were not actually as messed up as I had expected them to be, though numbers were vague and usually just an average of all customers on any given day.

---

I overheard Father yelling at Fuyumi after dinner. I hope that it had nothing to do with me.

February 17th

As it turns out, my father had questioned Fuyumi about the counselling sessions. Shortly after I had arrived home he came to see me in my room; a rare occurrence. I flinched slightly as I felt the cold front to his icy rage blow a cold chill into the room. I spun slowly on my chair to face him.

"Mentally Unstable?" he asked, pronouncing his capitals with clarity. I could hear his contempt dripping from every letter.

"He is mistaken." I replied.

His hand rose and fell so quickly I barely saw it coming. My glasses skidded to a halt, teetering on the edge of the desk.

"He is coming back tomorrow. Do what he says; tell him what he wants to hear. Prove him wrong."

I nodded and waited for him to leave the room. He slammed the door as he left, causing my glasses to complete their trip towards the floor. I then rose and picked them up off the floor, placing them neatly on the table. I sighed and pushed open the door to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, my father's red hand stood out on my skin.

February 18th

The counsellor pretty much stalked me today. He stood at the back of the classroom and watched my every move. Tamaki asked me who the man was, but I declined to answer.

"Why did your doctor follow you to school, Kyo-Chan?" Hunny suddenly asked. I glanced back at the counsellor. He had leant forward and was listening intently. I turned and faced my senior.

"He's not a doctor, he's a counsellor." Unfortunately this did nothing to stop Hunny from prying further.

"Then why is a counsellor following you?"

His flowers bobbed annoyingly around his face.

"He is monitoring my mental stability." I replied as monotone as I could.

"Why?" He asked. "What's wrong with you?"

I seriously wanted to kick him just then. Mentally, I kicked myself for answering his questions truthfully. Of course I knew that if I had been evasive, the counsellor would pounce on it and try to make something massive out of it.

"There is nothing wrong with me." I scribbled vaguely in the back of my notebook.

"This is a temporary monitoring situation brought about by the maternal concerns of my sister."

Honey looked at me blankly for a moment, and then burst into his characteristic smile.

"Okay Kyo-Chan!"

He skipped away and joined Mori on a couch. I snuck a glance back at the counsellor. He looked vaguely disappointed. I must be doing something right then. Theis man is incredibly easy to read. He displays his emotions in plain view, and wonders how he can never get away with anything… What an idiot, he's worse than Tamaki.

**

* * *

**

**AN: Ahh! poor Kyoya, its so sad =( Im facing writer's block, and only reviews can help me!! 3 reviews plz, just 3, they dont even have to be nice reviews. Thank you, good night...**


	6. Heyy KyoChan!

**AN: Heyy! I'm reeeally sorry about not updating this in sooo long… I just got distracted by all sorts of things… well... this will most probably be the last chapter of this story, I sorta lost inspiration and I had no idea where it was going, so I've had to wrap it up. Thankyou to all those who read it. Hope you like the ending ^_^**

February 19th

_**Hi Kyo-Chan! ~ It's Hunny! I'm writing in your journal! I hope you don't mind… I've read everything you wrote so far!! I think it's a good idea that you keep writing in it! **_

_**I can't believe you lied to me about the counsellor Kyo… =( **_

_**Don't you know that you can trust me?!?**_

_**Anyway Kyo-Chan… I feel really sorry for you and I hope you get better soon! I'll see you at school tomorrow!**_

Kyoya stare blankly at the happy note scrawled into his journal, his mind churning from overload over exclamation marks. As he read it he could almost hear his senior's high pitched, annoying voice in his head.

"You have got to be kidding me…" He shut the book and stared for a moment at its blank, slightly creased cover.

Then he stood and threw it at the wall. It fell with a clatter and knocked over his desk lamp. He was annoyed, and it was annoying. He wasn't supposed to show emotion, and he most definitely was not supposed to have annoying midget seniors knowing about his private life. He glared at the journal for two full minutes before he stood and straightened his desk lamp. He picked up the now battered journal and chucked it in the bin.

"Stupid book." He muttered.

The next day he met Hunny in the corridor between classes.

"Hi Kyo-Chan! ~" Hunny exclaimed.

Kyoya just nodded curtly. Hunny looked hurt.

"Are you angry with me Kyo-Chan?"

"Why would I be Hunny-sempai?"

The small senior suddenly attached himself to Kyoya in an attempt to hug him better.

"Uh…Hunny-sempai?..."

"Let's be friends Kyo-Chan!"

Kyoya looked down in surprise. It took all of his self control to resist returning the senior's hug.

"Of course Hunny-senpai."

"Yay~!"

Kyoya was not at all surprised that it took so little to convince the child to get off him. He walked off, shaking his head. The counsellor, lurking in the shadows had been seriously affected by Hunny's performance and decided he needed a holiday. Though how he arrived at this conclusion shall remain a mystery.

"Hmmm…"

Kyoya waited under his father's scrutiny.

"I suppose that's alright then." He sighed as he tore up Kyoya's certificate of mental instability.

Kyoya acknowledged his father with only a nod.

"You may return to your room now."

Kyoya stood and left. When he got to his room he found the journal lying innocently on his desk. He glared at it in suspicion, but it declined to return to the bin. Sighing, he picked it up and as he did so, a slim piece of paper fluttered to the desk. He picked it up. It read:

_**Ah~! Kyo-Chan~!  
**__**You're naughty! You're not supposed to throw it out!!  
**__**Any~way… I'm so glad we're friends :D  
I'll see you tomorrow~!  
Hunny-Chan out!!**_

Kyoya sighed. What had he got himself into?

* * *

**AN: If you really want me to continue, I might consider it… but I'll need suggestions. Well, that's all for now! Cya!**


End file.
